plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 15
|image = Ffd15.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Diff = Hard |Zombie = |FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = << |after = >>}} Far Future - Day 15 is the 15th level of Far Future. The goal is to protect three Citrons in the third column from the right. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *As Citrons are very close to the column that is the farthest from the house, the zombies may easily reach them. Defensive plants are a must, with Wall-nut or Infi-nut working perfectly fine. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Laser Bean **Winter Melon **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Spikerock (if you have eight seed slots) *Start the level as if it were a regular level. The Citrons will take care of the first few zombies in the rows that they are in. *Use defensive plants such as Wall-nuts and Infi-nuts to defend the Citrons and use the Power Tiles to your advantage. Use Plant Food if possible. *Be careful of machined zombies. Use an E.M.Peach to stun them or a Cherry Bomb to blow them up. Do not forget to take care of the Infi-nuts. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy only requires little to no instances of messing things up, or else it can cost you dearly. Otherwise, the level is fairly easy. Bring the following: *Twin Sunflower (preferred, but Sunflower and Sun-shroom work too) *Potato Mine (if you have the seventh seed slot) *Laser Bean *Blover *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut #Get Twin Sunflowers on either the orange or cyan Power Tiles as soon as possible. The red Power Tiles are okay to use, but the zombies might eat the rightmost Twin Sunflower, and you will use that tile later on. #Let the first few zombies get defeated by the Citrons. #Some zombies will appear in the rows without Citrons. Try to defeat the earliest zombies with Potato Mines and if needed, Laser Beans. #Grab Plant Food and use it on the Power Tiles where two Twin Sunflowers are. You should make 500 sun by doing this. #Put Infi-nuts to the right of the Citrons. Aim for a whole column. #Plant Laser Beans in the two leftmost columns, Twin Sunflowers in the third and fourth columns, Infi-nuts in columns five and eight, and Citrons in columns six and seven. #If the Jetpack Zombies appear, blow them away with the Blover. It will save you valuable Citron projectiles. #Once the machines appear, use the E.M.Peach on them as much as possible. Its effect lasts a third as long as its recharge. #Put Plant Food on the red Power Tiles. You will get two shields and a destructive laser. Keep replenishing it. Of course, Plant Food is not required to beat this level using this strategy, even if skipping to Far Future from Ancient Egypt. Walkthroughs Far Future Day 15 - Save our Seeds I - Plants vs Zombies 2 Far Future Day 15 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags